Kink On Tap 50
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Sara Eileen (@SaraEileen) **The Floating World *Arvan Reese (@SexGenderBody) **SexGenderBody.com *Aida Manduley (@PledgeMistress) **Rainbows & Riding Crops Topics *300 face off at RI State House over same-sex marriage - Projo 7 to 7 News Blog | Rhode Island news | The Providence Journal *The Louis CK Interview That Got 'Fresh Air' Banned from Mississippi *Groups Sue Mass. Over Newly Expanded Obscenity Law : NPR *Closed Court, Miller Time, and Joey Silvera's Solidarity - Reason Magazine *AVN - All Charges Dismissed Against Stagliano and Companies *Vatican: Ordination Of Women A 'Grave Crime' *French National Assembly approves ban on face veils - latimes.com *End of gay teen Web site sparks privacy concerns | Privacy Inc. - CNET News *Stereotype: Debunked. Latinos Are MORE Progressive on Gender - COLORLINES *Argentina's gay marriage law signed by president - Yahoo! News Notable quotes * "Witty remark." **-- Panelist @ 00:00 External references *Presenter at Floating World (Patrick Califia) *School used student laptop webcams to spy on them at school and home *Congress requiring Internet filtering through back door *Everyone draw Mohammed Day Chat room quotes *I had a friend that was fairly conservative but he was pro gay marriage and he phrased it this way, "Just because you shit doesn't mean that I have to wipe." Which made me laugh. armaross @ 00:09:32 UTC *If I was on the road to Kinkoria, Lee Harrington would be the prankster angel zapping me off my horse. rumiboy @ 00:18:22 UTC *I'm sure every man wants to get fucked every now and then. armaross @ 00:24:43 UTC *LOL, bunghole a quaint old word from the days of rum in a barrel. rumiboy @ 00:30:23 UTC *It frightens me how these New Puritans have so much influence over our elected representatives. The only thing that will counteract is to just stand up and say who you are. rumiboy @ 00:44:12 UTC *"The church's internal rules are no more important than the rules of your local golf club", I loved that. rumiboy @ 00:46:43 UTC *"Yes indeed, he has a pair, and they dangle nicely" Maja @ 00:50:56 UTC *Introibo Ad Altare Dei with my unit hanging out the bottom of a banquet chair, now I know true humility. rumiboy @ 00:51:31 UTC *I like Damian Green, the Brit Immigration guy, who said telling people what they can and can’t wear, if they're just walking down the street, is a rather un-British thing to do. rumiboy @ 01:03:52 UTC *Sounds similar to the thing with John Bakku with the if you're not for banning sex shops by schools, you must be for having it. realoliverhyde @ 01:06:04 UTC *A great comment on this: How many "family values" conservative republicans were getting this in the mail "shrink-wrapped in black plastic"? C'mon, the teens are hardly in an uproar. But this list could prove to be very interesting. Living a lie about loving beautiful young men must really suck balls. rumiboy @ 01:28:35 UTC Additional links *Fetlife Group - Must have account to view. *Vatican says women priests a 'crime against faith' *In Short *Government seeks to limit impact of minaret ban *In English: Evaluation of the evaluation, Sweden’s sex-purchase law *Government of France *Gay Youth Database Jeopardized for Bankrupt XY Magazine *Possibly 10 more Utah DWS employees involved in immigration hit list *Spot with transgender woman. *Introducing the 500 Hammers Project! Interview with Nina